You and Him and Me Make Three
by Addicted to Edward Cullen
Summary: What do a lawyer, a cowboy, and a muscian have in common?  Each other.  AH, Slash, M


**About You & Him & Me Make Three:**

First of all, this isn't a regular multi-chapter story. This will be a collection of one-shots, glimpses of lives of a happy threesome relationship: Jasper, Edward and Peter.

The one-shots will take place at various times in their relationship.

There will be no rhyme or reason to the posting, it's just on my whim. :-)

Inspiration for this pairing comes from jfka06. Love you and hope you enjoy the tales of these three lovely men.

Photo inspiration for Jasper, Edward, and Peter: addictedtoedward (dot) tumblr (dot) com / post / 2387541719 /

**About Candy Hearts:**

This was originally written for the first No Stress Love Fest, but wasn't completed in time. I then finished it for PTB's Back-to-School Fundraiser. Now I'm finally posting it to the public.

Huge thanks to MaryJaneStew, Twimarti, and SapphireScribe for their beta'ing!

Dinner inspired by the "Lust for Lobster" menu here:

allrecipes (dot) com / HowTo / Five-Valentines-Day-Dinners-for-Two /

* * *

><p>Being the low man on the totem pole sucks. The meeting is dragging on and on; more and more shit is piled onto my workload. I take a deep breath and remember this is what I want. I've wanted to be a lawyer since I was old enough to know what one is. And I can't deny that the money's good and will only get better. It will all be worth it when I can put a down payment on a house for the three of us. Although it's gotten easier since Edward moved in with Jasper, shuffling between apartments is tiresome. I look forward to the day I can come home to my boys…in <em>our <em>home.

As my boss continues to rattle off work items, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I itch to check it, knowing it's probably either Jasper or Edward, but even the "new kid" knows better than to pull out your phone during a meeting with the boss. Not a minute later, it buzzes again, which only increases my curiosity.

The meeting finally adjourns, and I head back to my desk with my armful of new assignments. I take a moment to myself and pull out my phone. The first message is from Jasper: _Please come home in time for dinner tonight if you can. Our place. _The second is also from him: _Don't tell E I asked you to._

I sigh. I have to work nearly every weekend anyway, but I always leave Sunday morning available for brunch with my boys. Leaving early – early for me, that is – will mean working Sunday morning. I reply, telling him so. His response is nearly immediate. _OK. It'll be worth it._

Now I'm dying to know what's going on. _Everything OK?_ I send back.

_Everything's great. Love you._

I have a smile on my face the rest of the day.

...

It's nearly 6:30 when I walk through the door. I'm not at all thrilled about the amount of hours I'll have to put in this weekend, but I try to have faith in Jasper's promise.

As soon as I walk into the kitchen, I feel like I've forgotten something important. There's a vase of red roses in the center of the table, a bottle of wine, and candles. Edward appears to be almost finished preparing dinner while Jasper watches with a look of adoration. He catches my eye and nods his head slightly, a silent _thank you._

Before I can say a word, Edward throws his arms around my neck. "I'm so glad you're home for dinner tonight, Peter."

I'm still confused about what's going on, but I kiss him and say, "I'm sorry I couldn't get away from the office any sooner."

"It's no problem. You're just in time, actually - dinner's ready. You guys should sit down."

He pulls out of my arms to attend to the rest of dinner. I snare Jasper around the waist as he walks by, and I press my lips to his roughly. "Evening, handsome."

He hums against my lips. "Howdy," he replies. I melt at his deep voice and Texas accent. Edward and I both moved here from the north – him from Chicago and me from New York – and know nothing about cattle or ranches, but I'd be lying if I said we didn't have certain fantasies about our cowboy-turned-history-teacher.

We sit at the table and Edward brings the dishes over, naming each one as he sets it down. There's Waldorf salad, lobster tail, and sautéed portabella mushrooms. Everything looks amazing and far more elegant than our typical dinners.

Edward sits down and takes a breath. "So…" He suddenly sounds like a nervous young boy. "Jasper already told me you two didn't celebrate Valentine's Day. I hope you don't mind, but being that it's our first Valentine's Day together as the three of us…"

_Of course._ Valentine's Day. I'd never really paid much attention to the holiday. It's never seemed to be more than an over-commercialized holiday in order to sell flowers and chocolate. I don't need those kinds of things to demonstrate my love for Jasper and Edward. Yet, seeing the love Edward has put into the dinner he prepared for us makes me think maybe Valentine's Day isn't such a bad thing after all.

"Edward, this is wonderful. Please don't apologize." I glance over at Jasper who is smiling widely. "I'm very glad I was able to come home for dinner tonight."

Dinner is delicious, but that's hardly a surprise. Although Edward claims to have never spent much time in the kitchen before living on his own, he's a fabulous cook. He credits the hours he's spent watching Food Network, but I know it's simply because he's amazing enough to do anything he puts his mind to.

Jasper tells us about the lovesick teenage girls in his classes and the ever-present red, pink, and white hearts decorating the school everywhere. "I'll be happy tomorrow when it's done and we can move on to the next thing." He chuckles.

Edward stands to clear the plates from the table. "Don't get up. There's dessert, too."

I love when our boy goes all out for us. Nothing makes me feel more special than Edward displaying his love through his food.

While Edward finishes in the kitchen, I lean over to Jasper. "Definitely worth it," I whisper into his ear.

He flashes me his patented Jasper smirk. "I know."

We're still kissing when we hear Edward clear his throat. "Pardon the interruption." He pretends to be annoyed, but he can't even finish the sentence without grinning. "Strawberries Romanov for my loves."

He sets down three parfait glasses of strawberries covered in a cream and garnished with shaved chocolate.

Edward watches us nervously as we taste his creation. It's heaven on a spoon. Jasper's eyes flutter closed as he moans. "You've outdone yourself, Edward. Really."

Edward beams.

After we finish dessert, Jasper and I head to the kitchen to clean up, telling Edward to go relax on the couch. His lips quirk up in a half-smile. "But there's more. A second dessert, if you will."

His tongue peeks out between his lips, and I recognize that look. That's the naughty Edward look. And I _love _naughty Edward.

He picks up a bowl from the counter and presents it to us. It's full of those disgusting candy hearts with words. I hide my disappointment.

Jasper picks up a few to examine and begins laughing. I grab a handful to see what's so funny.

My eyes widen as I read the words on the candy. These aren't your standard candy hearts from the drugstore. In my hand I have "FUCK ME HARD", "LV U BOTH", "SHWR WANK", "COCKS ONLY PLS", and "J & E & P".

Clearly, Edward had these custom ordered. This is why I love naughty Edward; when he combines his creativity with his pervy mind, something amazing is the result. I grab another large handful of hearts and look through them until I find two that I like. I toss the rest back in the bowl.

"Bedroom. Now," I order as I give Edward the "SUCK ME" heart and Jasper the "FUCK MY MOUTH" one.

"Oh, hell yes," Jasper agrees.

Hands and lips are everywhere as we rush to get each other's clothes off. When all three of us are finally naked, I crawl up on the bed and arrange the pillows so I can sit up slightly. Jasper straddles my chest, stroking his cock just inches from my face. Edward's already between my legs and running his tongue up my thigh.

I moan when Edward finally takes me into his mouth. Jasper takes the opportunity to press his dick to my lips. I eagerly accept it, and he starts his thrusting gently, allowing me to adjust.

The combination of Edward's hot mouth around my dick and Jasper's dick in my mouth make it impossible for me to keep still. My hips are already rising from the bed to meet Edward's strokes. I swear that boy sucks dick as well as he cooks. Maybe better.

I moan around Jasper's cock. His fingers go to my hair, and for a moment, I wish my hair was long enough for him to pull. He picks up speed, and his nails gently scratch my scalp.

"Fuck, yes," Jasper moans. His cock is hitting the back of my throat every few strokes now, and I take it like a man. Jasper can fuck my mouth any time he wants.

I slide my hands up his legs and around his waist. My fingers creep down to the crack of his perfect ass, teasing him. He slaps my hands away.

"Keep your hands to yourself," he orders.

His commanding tone drives me insane. I fist my hands into the sheets to keep from disobeying. His forbiddance has made the urge to touch him or reach around him to Edward all the more irresistible.

Jasper's hands return to my head, and his thrusts become more urgent and erratic. Edward and I are moaning with mouths full of cocks; Jasper's dominance is a turn on for both of us.

I can tell Jasper is close, so I focus on taking him as deeply as I can. It's only a few moments more before he cries out and shoots down my throat.

Jasper's orgasm brings me to the edge, and Edward's tongue pushes me over. Jasper cradles my head as it falls back when I lose control. I collapse back against the pillows, vaguely aware of Jasper kissing my lips and Edward kissing my stomach.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I know, there's movement and moaning next to me. I turn my head and see Jasper going down on Edward. Edward's head thrown back in ecstasy exposes his throat. His eyes are closed and his lips are parted as he chants Jasper's name over and over.

Fuck, he's beautiful.

How can I resist such a tempting sight before me? I roll to my side and attack his neck with my mouth, licking and sucking and nibbling. My hand slides up his chest to pinch his nipple.

Edward shudders and his words become senseless cries. Jasper takes him deep and rides out the orgasm with him. Edward finally stills except for his heaving chest as he catches his breath. He turns to kiss Jasper as Jasper and I both press closer to him, making an Edward sandwich. Our feet tangle together in some kind of intricate braid. I'm not sure exactly who I'm touching, but it doesn't matter.

I kiss up and down his neck and shoulder, stopping only long enough to murmur into his ear, "We're celebrating Valentine's Day every fucking year from now on."


End file.
